Enklaevur Rostigror
| refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Enklaevur Rostigror was the Belarkh of Khôltar, a small manufacturing city near the Great Rift in south Faerûn, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Ostensibly, he was the supreme executive and overlord of the Onsruur—a council of lords made up of representatives from twenty wealthy families in the Iron City. Description Enklaevur had sparkling green eyes, blond hair, and a mustache that hung down like stilettos on either side of his mouth. He was short and stocky with a wrestler's physique, but was a little past his prime because of indulgent living. He kept his skin tanned and often applied oil to show off his muscles. Personality Rostigror prided himself on making astute investments and was vindictive when business associates or rivals thwarted his plans or beat him to the market. He remembered faces and held a grudge until he was able to "get even". In his personal life, he had two sets of guards: one set were highly trained and well-equipped to protect, the other was for public display and private dalliance (with the females). He also found great delight in smashing beautiful sculptures with a heavy iron bar. Abilities He was an accomplished thief with basic fighting skills that he learned while he was a vagrant merchant. His expertise with the caravan trade came from spending a few years on the road as a youth and young adult. Possessions Most of his "show" guards were young, beautiful human slaves of both sexes, and the ones that were employed were treated like slaves. He put them in shiny, impractical armor that was intended to enhance their looks and had them parade around High Khôltar (the fortress in the center of the city that the Onsruur reserved for the Belarkh). Relationships Rostigror knew that he served at the will of the Onsruur and was careful not to do anything that looked like he was working against them and their agenda. They tolerated his pretty slave-guards and his excessive purchases of sculpture to pulverize in exchange for his public appearances and speeches, being their mouthpiece and not his own. History Enklaevur Rostigror's parents were weavers in the Iron City when he was born, the youngest of four children. He had a brother Urlingh and two sisters, Evendove and Ithriya. When he was old enough, he traveled for a few years with caravans trading across the Shaar. He eventually grew restless and went independent, becoming a wandering trader, living the life of a vagabond, and stealing what he couldn't afford. His travels took him to Tashalar, where he chanced upon a hidden portal that flung him near Waterdeep and brought him back. He quickly turned this discovery to his advantage and made a small fortune delivering wines to connoisseurs and, during a particularly harsh northern Sword Coast winter, vital medicines that were in high demand. Sometime during this period of his life, both his parents passed away and his older siblings took over the family business. Using poison that he bought in Waterdeep, he returned to Khôltar and quietly killed his brother and sisters and became the sole owner of the weaving business, some land and property, and whatever fortune the family had put away. He sold the business almost immediately and set his sights on the city's elite, making whatever friends in high places that he could. Just as his star was rising with some of the Onsruur families, the Belarkh of that day started to cross the invisible line from cooperative to troublesome. As had happened many times in the past, the Onsruur surreptitiously removed the wayward Belarkh from office (typically this was done by arranging an accident, usually near a hot forge, or by poisoning). After the appropriate period of mourning, the Onsruur nominated Rostigror for the position and he was elected easily. Appendix References Category:Experts Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of High Khôltar Category:Inhabitants of Khôltar Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants